


Do It For The Diplomacy

by Essie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, But only a little, I'm amazed noone got hurt, Luke is such a nice jedi, M/M, PWP, Post-RotJ, Wedge is the best and nicest, but drugging super powerful force sensitives is usually not a good idea, dubcon, kind of fluff, unexpectedly light hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essie/pseuds/Essie
Summary: Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker and New Republic Ambassador Wedge Antilles participate in an alien fertility ritual, for the preservation of Peace and Justice in the Galaxy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steel_Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steel_Wings/gifts).



> Steel_wings asked for Luke/Wedge aliens made them do it fic to motivate her to write her thesis and so behold. I very nearly called this fic Lie Back and Think of The Force but that sounded too rapey for what is actually a pretty light-hearted fic.

The Darvinians poked their antennae up expectantly, waiting for Luke and Wedge to answer their proposal. Fertility rituals were all well and good if you were a Darvinian, with a reluctant heat cycle, and needed a rare aphrodisiac to get it on, but for a pair of humans it was a little more complicated than that. 

Wedge wondered, not for the first time, what had possessed the New Republic and Alliance leadership to make him an ambassador. Wedge was a pilot, a soldier, and sure maybe he could lead some men into battle or a squadron into a firefight but diplomacy? He was requesting reassignment back to his X-Wing as soon as this Force forsaken mission was over. Not that his last four requests had gotten him anywhere.

And to think, he had been looking forward to spending the time with Luke.

Well, they were likely to reassign him anyways when he came back with a brand new Declaration of War from the Darvinians. What they were offering was sacred and precious to them, refusing would be an unforgivable offense, but accepting would be tantamount to rape and Wedge could never do that.

“I would be honored to accept your generous gift, and to participate in your revered tradition with any that would have me,” Luke said, the picture of the consummate Jedi diplomat, before Wedge could decline for them both, “But I’m afraid my companion has been unwell this journey, and will not be able to receive such generosity.”

The Darvinians tittered, their antennae twitching, and Wedge couldn’t tell if they were excited at the prospect of mating with a Jedi or nervous about mating with a human. Luke’s face and manner betrayed nothing but perfect Jedi tranquility, but Wedge had known Luke long before he’d been a Jedi Knight, and saw this maneuver for exactly what it was: the stupid self-sacrificial half-cocked nosedive into enemy fire of a flyboy too noble and daring for his own good. Wedge wasn’t gonna have it.

If Luke ever actually wanted to do a bunch of drugs, and have himself a good time with a party full of scaly, antennaed septapeds than Wedge would toast him to it and wish him all the best. As it stood, however, Wedge had followed Luke into much more dangerous territory and if Luke thought he could take this hit alone he had another thing coming.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Wedge said amiably to Luke before addressing the Darvinians “He worries far too much. I’m more than well enough to enjoy the festivities. We would be delighted.”

Luke shot Wedge a piercing questioning look and Wedge gave Luke a quick uptick of a smile in return. Wedge’s attempts at easiness and solidarity didn’t seem to be working though because Luke frowned.

“Would you excuse us for a moment,” Luke said to the Darvinians “I need to speak with my companion.”

 

They ducked out of the reception hall and into an empty antechamber where Luke laid a hand on Wedge’s arm.

“You don’t need to do this. The Darvinians hold the Force sacred in their culture and have a long history with the Jedi Order. My participation alone is enough to satisfy their offer of friendship.”

Wedge only just barely succeeded in not rolling his eyes. How Luke always managed to convince himself that he was completely alone in all things, despite the overwhelming number of people that cared about him was one of the great mysteries of the universe. Maybe it was a Jedi thing, but Wedge thought it was probably just a Luke Skywalker thing.

“Is that the best you got?” Wedge asked. “I am the ambassador that was tasked with befriending these people. This is my job and my responsibility. And what’s more, I’m not letting you do this alone. Be honest, do you really wanna have sex with a Darvinian?”

There was a pause. 

“I will do what is necessary to preserve peace in the galaxy,” Luke answered. So that was a no then.

“Right.” Wedge nodded. “Look, I know this is an awkward situation but wouldn’t you rather be in it with a friend and someone you trust, than alone with a bunch of people you just met?”

Luke had no response to that.

“And trust me,” Wedge added, “Hopping immediately into bed with someone of a species you know next to nothing about almost never goes as well.” 

That, at least, earned Wedge a snort and a laugh.

“I don’t suppose I want to know how you learned that,” Luke teased.

Wedge shrugged. 

“Eh, it’s not that great a story. Turns out their heads aren’t the only place Zabrak males have horns.”

“I’ll remember that.” Luke said drily.

“So we’re doing this?” Wedge asked needing at least this small bit of Luke’s consent. A battle plan they were going to enact together.

“I can see there’s no changing your mind,” Luke said, and it was an agreement.

“No there isn’t,” Wedge threw Luke a pleasant smile. “And I promise to tell your sweethearts that you wanted to throw yourself into the arms of the Darvinians first.”

“My sweethearts?” Luke frowned in confusion, and Wedge considered clarifying but then maybe Luke was trying to keep his relationship with The Princess and General Solo a secret for the sake of their reputations.

He threw Luke a grin and a wink instead and Luke smiled back in gentle bafflement.

 

The tea tasted sweet on his lips. It was thick and syrupy, and for some reason Wedge had expected it to taste like fermir but of course it was made of indigenous botany steeped in water, not anything that had been fermented. Wedge threw it back quickly, like a shot of medicine before finding that Luke was sipping his slowly and delicately. Was he supposed to have done that? Was he offending the Darvinians?

Wedge looked around at the gathered crowd. Some had downed theirs as Wedge had, and some were savoring it more slowly. Wedge let out a sigh of relief.

The lights of the hall had been dimmed and there was deep hypnotic music playing. Some of the Darvinian had gotten up to dance in the center of the room while others spilt off into pairs and groups and headed for the private rooms upstairs. Still others were engaged in amorous embraces in chairs and couches around the hall.

“Do you think they’ve got water or something to wash the taste of this down?” Wedge wondered.

“I don’t see anything,” Luke answered. “But there are freshers off the private rooms with running water.”

“Alright. Once you finish that, we can head up to one,” Wedge glanced around the room. “Assuming we’re good to leave.”

“I don’t think they’ll miss us at this point,” Luke said tactfully as a pair of Darvinians to their right began disrobing each other. “They will notice if I don’t finish this though.”

Luke eyed the tea speculatively as if bracing himself.

“It’s not so bad if you just down it in one go,” Wedge offered and Luke nodded. He gulped the tea down with a grimace, and Wedge was reminded of the Tatooinian farmboy who didn’t know how to shoot Corellian Whisky to save his life. Luke made a face as he finished. 

“Definitely water,” he said and Wedge laughed.

“Come on.” He slung an arm around Luke’s shoulder and led him into an empty room.

 

Wedge came back from the fresher carrying two cups of water to find Luke seated on the large bed with his eyes closed. He looked like he was meditating.

“Here,” Wedge offered the water and Luke opened his eyes and smiled at him in thanks as he took the cup and drained it. “What were you doing?”

“I was trying to rid the toxin from my system,” Luke said morosely.

“That’s something you can do?” Wedge asked. There seemed to be no end to the uses for Jedi magic. It was no wonder The Emperor had considered them a threat.

“Well it feels like something I should be able to do,” Luke tried to explain. “I think Jedi can do it. But I was mostly trained in offensive abilities and I have no idea where to start with something like this.” He sounded frustrated, and Wedge ached for Luke, for the Jedi, and everything they’d lost to The Empire’s tyranny.

It wasn’t just the lives that had been lost in The Purge, it was the knowledge and the culture too. Wedge knew that Luke felt the loss of his people keenly as if all the Jedi of the past were people he had known personally. The weight Luke carried in trying to resurrect their culture and preserve their memory was practically visible.

Wedge laid a comforting hand on Luke’s shoulder at the join of his neck. 

“Hey, maybe tonight’s just not the night.” 

Luke gave him a grateful smile and from anyone else it would just have been a piece of etiquette but from Luke it was pure open affection. But that was Luke, vulnerability and light and so much goddamn strength it was awe inspiring. Wedge didn’t know how someone like Luke could possibly exist in all his paradoxical and multifaceted parts. He was too open and kind to be so powerful and deadly. Too naïve to be so wise. Too silly and awkward to be so ethereal and poised.

But he was somehow all those things at once. He was an overdramatic guileless and foolish farmboy from the outer reaches of nowhere who spoke exactly one language and couldn’t shoot Corellian Whiskey, and he was also the most powerful, wise and good person in the entire galaxy. Luke was the stuff legends were made of, and he was that goofy guy that had been by Wedge’s side for an entire war.

The low lighting reflected off of Luke’s blond hair while his blue eyes blazed, and Wedge could barely breathe at how beautiful he was. Luke’s skin was hot at the edge of his collar under Wedge’s hand, and Wedge could feel fissions of electricity tingling up and down his arm at that point of contact. He wanted to worship Luke, wanted to crawl up inside of him and never leave.

Oh. This would be the aphrodisiac then.

“You feel that?” Wedge swallowed.

“Yes,” Luke answered. His gaze didn’t move from Wedge’s face and suddenly it didn’t look so bright and beautiful anymore. It looked intense and intimate. Hot.

Wedge’s thumb was moving against the collar of Luke’s shirt, rubbing circles against the skin of Luke’s neck, and when had he started doing that?

Right then. Wedge leaned past Luke to place his empty water glass on the nightstand. When he looked up, Luke’s face was mere inches from his own. He could feel Luke’s warm breath against his mouth. It tasted sweet like the tea, and like a magnet drawn to an opposing pole he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Luke’s.

It was like a dam breaking, a flash flood of sensation, and Luke moaned into his mouth. He was in Luke’s arms, wrapped around him, pressing him down into the mattress before he knew what was happening. Luke was writhing against him, the long hard line his body moving ravenously against his, and god god how was this so good? Somewhere far away his mind told him that the answer to that question was drugs, but Wedge couldn’t concentrate on anything past the heat and pressure of Luke’s body.

Wedge winced as something hard pressed painfully against his hip bone, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop kissing Luke long enough to reposition.

“Stop, stop,” Luke muttered against his mouth and pushed him away gently “We’re gonna kill ourselves.” 

Wedge’s mind couldn’t wrap itself around what Luke was saying, and he stared at Luke dumbly as Luke reached between them, unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and tossed it to the floor.

Oh.

That was about as much thought as Wedge was able to give to his own mortality while Luke was looking up at him with dark hungry eyes and red puffy freshly kissed lips. His hair was a mess, sticking up in static tufts in some places. But he was still fully dressed, covered from neck to toe in thick black Jedi robes. Well that wasn’t going to work.

Wedge scrambled for the edge of Luke’s shirt and pushed it up, getting distracted by the lightly defined ridges of Luke’s abdominal muscles. Wedge ran his hands over the smooth skin of Luke’s belly, soft blond hair dusting down to the edge of Luke’s trousers. Luke gasped and whined as Wedge explored this new terrain with his fingers and wow, Wedge had never seen someone divest themselves of a shirt that quickly.

Luke was gorgeous, all that skin and strength laid out across the bed indolent and breathing hard. Wedge leaned in and licked a path up Luke’s body, from the top of his pants up his stomach and across his sternum, travelling along his neck to end at the jut of his chin before claiming his mouth again in a chaotic but passionate kiss.

Luke’s hands were on his back, under his shirt, tracing hot trails up and down his spine, digging his fingers into the muscles behind his shoulder blades, winding him up higher and higher. Wedge was practically senseless with need.

Luke shifted, hitched his hips up and bent his knee to frame Wedge’s waist with his leg. They both groaned as it brought their cocks into alignment. And god that was Luke’s erection. He was hard. Hard and pressed up against Wedge. The thought alone nearly had Wedge coming in his pants right then and there.

“Get these off,” Luke grunted, his hands pulling at Wedge’s pants, and Wedge could feel his shirt sliding off and over his head, as if it were moving of its own volition. 

Well then.

Wedge rolled off of Luke and onto his back, and they both pawed at their pants and underwear peeling them off as quickly as they could, which in their current state was fairly inexpertly.

Wedge’s pants tangled around at his ankles where he had neglected to take his boots off first and he grunted in frustration. You’d think he’d never undressed himself before, but this was definitely too much work. Why couldn’t he just be naked right now?

Wedge was forced to pull his pants back up to around his knees so that he could start unlacing one of his boots. His hands were shaking and he couldn’t make them perform the task much less focus on it. His mind felt slow and gummy but hot and wired, as if he’d overdosed on stimulants and depressants at the same time. He felt a low whine of defeat escape from his lips, and then Luke’s hands were joining his helping slip end through loop. Together they managed to divest Wedge of the rest of his clothes, and Wedge had enough clarity of mind left to feel a surge of affection for Luke Skywalker. As soon as the clarity had come it passed and he was plunged back into a haze of want, need and heady heat.

“I need-” he begged, grabbing at Luke’s shoulders to draw him near, but he was unable to articulate what exactly he needed.

Luke seemed to understand though, because he climbed on top of Wedge putting them in beautiful perfect skin on skin contact. Wedge thought they might have both moaned, but it was so hard to perceive anything with how good this felt.

He licked at Luke’s neck, sweaty and salty, and god, he was a feverish writhing mess. They both were. Luke reached down between them and wrapped a lightsaber calloused hand around both their cocks, and yes, Wedge was so close. He glanced down the length of their bodies to see the heads of their cocks covered in precome disappearing into Luke’s fist as he stroked them and that image was all it took.

He came hard, shooting in long messy streams across their stomachs, before collapsing back into the bed head spinning. He thought he might have blacked out for a second.

When he came back to himself he was exhausted but his mind felt clearer, sharper. Luke was still a wreck above him, flushed and panting, hand moving over his own cock sloppily. Ok, time to take care of his partner.

Wedge knocked Luke’s hand out of the way and wrapped his own around Luke’s cock, purple with need and wet with precome. He stroked in long, fast and deliberate motions, and Luke moaned roughly. Wedge ran his other hand up Luke’s back and neck carding gently through his soft blond hair.

“It’s ok, baby,” he soothed. “I’ve got you. It’s ok. Let go. You can come. I want to you to come for me Luke. Come for me baby.”

Luke whined, and his hips jerked forward. His body tensed, and Wedge felt Luke’s cock twitch in his hand. Then it was like nothing he had ever experienced before, like a pressure on his mind, and he was looking down at himself from above, coming onto his own thighs and stomach shaking with pleasure and release.

The world shifted again, turning around and back into alignment, and Wedge was once again on his back on the bed holding a naked and unconscious Luke Skywalker, who had collapsed in a heap on top of him.

Wedge stroked Luke’s hair gently, and hoped that Luke woke up soon. He didn’t want to push him off and disturb him but it was hard to breathe in this position. Not to mention the drying come between them.

And, oh ew, those were Wedge’s boots on the bed with them, getting who knows what all over the sheets. Wedge stretched, and kicked his boots off the bed. They fell to the floor with a thud, and Luke stirred against him.

“Hey,” Wedge smiled at him. “How are you feeling?”

Luke blinked at him for a moment.

“Better,” he finally answered. “Clearer.” Wedge snorted.

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” He shifted, and Luke seemed to get the message, because he rolled off of Wedge and onto his side, propping himself up on his hand to face him.

Luke looked like he was thinking hard. “Did I…?” He finally asked, though he was unable to finish sentence.

“Use you Jedi mind powers to show me a fun time from your point of view when you came?” Wedge guessed with a raised eyebrow. Luke blushed bright red. “Yeah.”

Luke glanced down, and it looked like shame. 

“I’m so sorry,” he said.

“What? Why?” Wedge asked. “That is easily the least invasive thing I’ve seen you use your Jedi mind powers for. Usually you’re using them to make people do things they don’t want to do. You just gave me two orgasms. No complaints here.”

Luke laughed, and it was bright and easy, and Wedge realized that until that moment he had been harboring a small reservation that this was going to damage them in some way. That they weren’t going to be able to be as close after this as they had been before. That it would make things awkward and stilted.

But this was just Luke, his absurd and absurdly wonderful wingman, and nothing was going to change that. He couldn’t stop himself from joining in on Luke’s laughter and together they giggled their way into the morning light.


End file.
